


Jasper's gym day

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gym, Outfit Description, Showing Off, Sparring, Workout, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper goes to a human gem to work out and show off, and maybe find someone worthy.





	Jasper's gym day

>Jasper walked into the gym with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a low cut pair of shorts, barely covering her tight booty, her lower ankles were wrapped in a dark orange cloth, leaving her bright orange toes exposed and free to breathe. Upon her torso sat a small sleeveless tank top, showing off her cleavage through the window around her neck, and hugging her breasts tightly.  
>Jasper didn't mind the stares she was getting as she made her way towards the equipment. She could feel the lustful stares of the humans around her, she knew they were checking her booty out as she intentionally shook it as she walked. When she had first started living on Earth, she was so sure they were staring at the green spots on her skin, or the two tiny green horns on top of her head. She chuckled to herself as she remembered how nervous and uncertain she had been back then, before she learned what they were really focusing on.  
>With a smirk, she arrived at a weight bench, and proceeded to pile the largest weights she could find at each end, attracting the gaze of two of the more muscular men in the gym. She stared at their large muscles for a moment before she fastened the weights down on the bar. Her mind was already thinking of how they'd react when they saw what she was about to do.  
>One with a deep tan upon his skin spoke up as he saw Jasper lay down on the weight bench. "Hey lady, you're going to hurt yourself with all that weight. You should start easier, wouldn't want you breaking anything."  
>Jasper let out a light laugh as she looked up at the tan human, a wide smile on her face. "You want to bet on that? If it's too much for me to handle, I'll let you give me pointers however you want. If it's not, we spar with each other, no holding back."  
>The man looked Jasper's body over once, lingering at her ample chest before he looked her back in the eyes. The other man she had attracted the attention of placed his paler hand on the tan one's right shoulder. "Bro, don't do it. She seems really sure of herself."  
>The tan man pushed the hand off of his shoulder. "Relax, she's probably doing this for a "private lesson" from someone. Lady, you've got yourself a deal."  
>Jasper let out a laugh as she picked the weight off the rack and started pumping it up and down, her elbows bending and her chest jiggling as she moved the weight with ease. The two muscular men stared dumbfounded at her display, the paler one whispering out. "Bro, I told you she seemed sure of herself. You got blinded by lust man."  
>"Oh shut up." The tan one grumbled as Jasper placed the bar back on the rack, got up......and then lifted the bar with ease in one hand, using it like a small dumbbell. The color drained from the tan one's face and the paler one let out a snicker as Jasper started swinging it around with ease, switching hands as she went and drawing a larger crowd of onlookers, men and women alike watching her display of strength.  
>After three minutes of showing off, she put the weighted bar back down and began removing the weights from it. The paler man started to walk away, the tan man trying to follow behind. Jasper quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Where do you think YOU'RE going human? You owe me a sparring match."  
>"Are you kidding?! You're going to totally destroy me!"  
>"Not my problem puny! I promise, it'll be WORSE if I have to track you down, and don't think you can hide, I WILL find you."  
>The tan man shook for a moment before he nodded grimly and started helping Jasper take the weights off the bar. "F-fine, let's get it over with."  
>The two finished putting the weights back up before Jasper grabbed the man's left arm and started dragging him towards one of the martial arts sparring rooms in the gem. The tan man's body shook as he faced down the large orange Quartz.  
>Jasper smirked once more as she threw her arms open wide. "Tell you what human, you get one free shot with all your might before I start beating you into the ground." Jasper made a bold boast, before adding in a snarl. "Anywhere but the face. You aim for my face and I'm taking it as a personal attack. You'll get no mercy at all."  
>A shiver of fear ran through the tan man's form before he started running towards her, his hand curled into a tight fist. "Hafta make this count, knock her off guard and show her not to underestimate me!" The man thought to himself as he closed the distance between himself and Jasper.  
>The tan man drove his fist into Jasper's gut as hard as he could manage, using his body weight and momentum to try and get the strongest hit he could. A sharp pain ran along his arm as he connected with the solid form of Jasper's abs. Tears ran down his face as he yanked his hand back and started to shake it.  
>Jasper rolled her eyes once before she hit the man square on the chest, sending him flying across the room and crashing into a padded wall. "Tch, pathetic. Are there no worthy men on this planet?! What a waste." With a grumble, Jasper left the training room, leaving the tan man to fall from against the wall down to the floor unconscious. "I'll have to find somewhere else to look for a new opponent. This place had disappointed me one time too many. A shame, I rather liked the looks I got."


End file.
